


Fascination

by evilnat



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilnat/pseuds/evilnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a fascination, his name is Edward Cullen and I've been stalking him for years. He doesn't know it yet, but after tonight, he will be mine. E&B AU </p><p>FAGE3 Submission written for Crystal Ruiz/cruiz107</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> Ficawesome Gift Exchange- 3some
> 
> Title: Fascination
> 
> Written for: Crystal Ruiz/cruiz107
> 
> Written By: evilnat
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Summary: I have a fascination, his name is Edward Cullen and I've been stalking him for years. He doesn't know it yet, but after tonight, he will be mine. E&B OOC AU
> 
> Prompt used: school, office, retail store. (I used all three)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight
> 
> If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.
> 
> www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/FAGE_3some/93625/

 

 

I watched him for years. Followed him. Stalked him. At first his scent lured me, and then his looks drew me in further. He intrigued me. Fascinated me. I was captivated.

And that was all before I had ever spoken to him.

I first stumbled upon Edward Cullen one day when I was hunting in the woods too close to the high school. His scent made my mouth water as it blew with the wind, and on a whim I followed it. He was a high school student, playing baseball, and although the field was full of players and spectators, I knew instantly by looking at him who the tantalizing scent belonged to.

He was beautiful. He had a strong jaw, a straight nose and unruly hair. He was taller than a lot of his peers, muscular but lean and had a powerful presence. He gave off air that made him appear older than his years. One look and I was infatuated.

As the game progressed he owned the field and I couldn't tear my gaze from him.

When the game finished, I watched, irritated as he flirted with the girls, and probably some of the boys. I knew I couldn't pass this opportunity up.

He was barely 18 and I wanted him.

I waited, lurking in the shadows. Day after day. Watching. Studying. Learning. I trailed him everywhere, mostly by his scent, but it didn't take me long to learn details about him. I discovered his love of fast cars, baseball and music. He was widely read but rarely revealed that fact to his friends. He was charming and intelligent and highly sexual. He took many of the town virgins to bed. I would grit my teeth as I watched and try my hardest not to kill his conquests, at times I'd have to avoid many of them for weeks so as not to do any damage. They were but children; he deserved more. And who better to show him than a 200 year old vampire.

He would be mine. He just didn't know it yet.

I would sneak into his room each night and watch him as he slept. His scent concentrated in the room swirling around me, making me dizzy and high, my mouth flooding with venom. I'd fantasize about what I would do to him, naked and writhing. What his blood might taste like, hot and sticky. Salty and sweet.

But still I waited.

Patience was never my virtue. As a vampire I was always cursed with not having enough tolerance. I was too impulsive and often acted without thinking things through. Many an accident had happened that I'd had to cover up because of my impatience. In this case I'd suffer as long as it took, I'd prepare myself and consider all my options. For the prize at the end would be well worth the wait.

When Edward moved across the country for college I followed him. Still waiting. Biding my time until the moment was right. I still watched. Always lurking, stalking.

He was popular and smart. All the girls wanted him and all the boys wanted to be him, but he was not conceited; he took it all in his stride. He worked hard at his studies and played even harder in his spare time. Many of his nights were spent with random sexual partners, girls who would never have more than one night with him.

He finished college and graduated with honors and took a job in an office as an accountant for a large company. He lived by himself in an apartment above a group of shops. I often sat on his roof and listened. He would spend a lot of time alone, reading. When he went out he enjoyed himself immensely with many different women, all of whom he only saw once, then moved on. He never brought any women back to his home preferring to keep his space private.

My patience was wearing thin, a couple of times I had come close to killing a random tart he'd bedded after I'd overheard her gossiping about his prowess. I decided that I would make my move very soon. I'd had enough of watching him give himself to others. It was time to act.

I prepared myself. I had not interacted closely with humans for decades and needed to be sure I would not kill Edward before I even spoke to him, should my blood-lust get the better of me. His blood screamed to me like no other, having to control myself around him for so long had made me want it all the more.

I had been in the same room as him many times, but never touched his skin or felt his warm breath. I spent weeks in crowded bars and shopping precincts in hope that not only could I blend in, but also not massacre him in broad daylight.

It worked. The more time I spent in the close presence of humans; the less the thirst for their blood affected me. I knew that Edward's blood would be a hundred times more tempting but my self control had improved immensely. I was ready for him. It was time to take what was mine.

I knew of Edward's plans to drink at a bar close to his workplace, as he did every Friday night after work. So, when the time was right I made my way there.

I sauntered in, ignoring the looks I received. It wasn't that they could help it; it's just how they were meant to react to me. My gift was seduction. I was made to lure in the opposite sex and I knew how to work my wiles. I was dressed in a sexy one shouldered dress making sure to show off as much skin as possible, my hair was in soft curls down my back and I had fed recently, so my skin was peachy and my lips were scarlet.

I gracefully sat on a bar stool and waited. I knew it wouldn't take long for him to notice me, as the bar was practically empty. I'd deliberately placed myself where he would have to pass by me, whether ordering another drink or leaving. Either way, Edward would come to me, he wouldn't be able to help it. I had been without a mate for a very long time, so I was sure to be emitting enough pheromones that it would be impossible for him to resist.

He approached the bar right next to me, an empty stool separating us. His scent mixed with the alcohol he had consumed washing over me, making me suppress a growl in the back of my throat.  _Not long now_ , I told myself.

He ordered his drink and turned and smiled down at me, I gave him a smirk of my own in reply. He studied my face for a minute before speaking,

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" He asked with a slight frown, "you look awfully familiar."

I shrugged slightly, "that depends, do you want to know me?" I made sure to look up at him through my lashes as I bit my bottom lip.

I could hear his heart rate pick up and his breathing quicken. I was sure I wouldn't have to work much more of my alluring ways on him. I knew enough about him to know that he would be attracted to me physically, Edward preferred petite brunettes, and I fit the description perfectly.

He sat down on the empty stool next to me and slowly took a sip of his drink. He then looked back at me and studied my face again as he noticed the unusual burgundy color of my irises.

"You're very beautiful." he said in a low voice.

"Thank you."

"My name is Edward."

I smiled, "I know." His eyes widened slightly and his heart rate picked up even more.

This would be the defining moment where all my waiting would come to fruition. I had been patient and deserved my reward. He would either flee and I would have to chase him or he'd be interested and stay on his own premise. I paused before continuing,

"I've been waiting for you."

His lips turned up in a small smile.

"Really?"

I nodded, "a very long time."

"I see." I could see the doubt on his face but the fact that he was still sitting next to me spoke volumes. He knew he would be getting lucky very soon, little did he know how lucky he would get.

"I swear I have seen you around, are you sure we don't know each other? What's your name?" There had probably been a few occasions over the years where my stalking had been sloppy but it can't have been many times. If I really had wanted him to see me, he would have.

"Isabella."

"Beautiful." He sipped his drink then leaned closer whispering in my ear, his breath warm on my neck and his scent wonderfully concentrated from the close proximity, "and what brings you here all alone, Isabella?"

I grinned, "You."

I was going to taste him tonight.

The more he drank, the more he touched me, starting with light innocent touches on my arm. As the night wore on he would place his hand on my thigh, slowly moving it further up. He really didn't need to try so hard, he'd had me the moment I saw him all those years ago.

We made small talk, he asked me questions about where I was from and what I did, and I told him half truths to satisfy his curiosity. I didn't need to ask him anything as I already knew everything about him, so as not to make him suspicious I asked him about his job and basic things that humans asked each other when they met someone new.

Last drinks were called and Edward slid off the stool and stood unsteadily.

"Isabella. Come home with me?" He asked.

I grinned and nodded, "Of course, Edward."

Edward held my hand as we walked the two blocks to his apartment. I let him lead me, acting as though I didn't already know where he lived.

We walked up the stairs to his door; he pulled out some keys and unlocked it then pushed it open. It was time. I pulled his head down to mine and claimed his mouth. He was warm and tasted delicious, his saliva mixing with my venom. I knew this was right. I had never taken a human sexually but none had me as fascinated as Edward.

He pushed inside and shut the door behind us, then leaned on it pulling me to him; I stood on the tip of my toes to reach his mouth.

I walked backward and pulled him by his lapels into his bedroom. If he wondered how I knew where the bedroom was, he didn't ask. His jacket almost ripped from the force as I pushed him up against the wall just inside the door. He gasped, but didn't try to push me away. I pulled the jacket down his arms and threw it behind me.

His tie was loose and I gripped it and pulled it over his head and tossed it over my shoulder. His shirt already had the top two buttons undone. I grabbed the sides and pulled it open, sending the rest of the buttons flying across the room. I then tugged it roughly off his arms and flung it on the floor with his jacket.

He stood there panting as I ran my nails up his bare chest and behind his neck grabbing at the hair at the back of his head roughly pulling his mouth back down to meet mine. I forced my tongue into his mouth and he grunted but eagerly kissed me back.

He pulled me up with his hands on my ass so that we were level, my legs instantly clamping around his waist forcing my dress up past my thighs. I impatiently rubbed my covered breasts against his bare chest. He tightened his grip, pulling me tighter against him and grinded his erection hard into my pussy.

I leaned back enough to unzip my dress under the arm and dragged it off over my head, leaving me in just a thong and my heels. Then I leaned in and nibbled roughly at Edward's mouth, sucking at his lips. I really wanted to draw blood so that I could taste him but I also didn't want to scare him off before we fucked.

"God Isabella, you're amazing" Edward said between kisses as he kissed down my collarbone to my breasts. He sucked my nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it causing my back to arch.

"The bed. Now." I commanded.

He carried me to the bed and I pulled him down on top of me, his hands coming to the sides of my head to support him. He tried to kiss down my stomach, but I'd had enough by then. This was no time to be tender, so I pushed him off me and onto his back and straddled his waist. He gasped at the speed we moved but didn't question it. I could tell he liked it from his hard erection digging into me. He smiled when I rocked my pussy right into his hardness.

I moved down to unzip his pants and pulled them down his legs. He kicked them off to help me then removed his boxers too. I smirked, feeling high with the knowledge that I'd be finally having him. Edward was perfect. From his hard chest and toned abdominals down to his long thick cock, I knew he'd be everything I'd been waiting for.

I stood up and removed my shoes, then made a show of taking off my thong. He leaned up on his elbows and watched with an appreciative grin as I stood naked at the end of his bed.

I crawled onto the bed and over to his hard body; it was time to take my prize. I positioned myself over his cock and leaned down to kiss his mouth hard. My hand snaked down his chest past his abs to wrap around his erection. I pumped him a few times causing him to moan loudly, then positioned him right at my opening. Rubbing this cock up and down my slit, I spread my arousal over us, all while Edward was pleading with me to take him.

And take him I did.

I sank down onto him, taking him all in. He was massive, hard and hot. I lifted back up almost all the way off and slammed myself down again, causing us both to cry out. Picking up my pace, I found a rhythm that was hard and fast. Edward was cursing and groaning; half of what he was saying was incoherent.

I could tell he was getting close, his breathing was rough. I slowed down and lifted myself off.

"Hey!" Edward cried.

I then turned around and sank back down on him reverse cowgirl and he groaned loudly. I started alternating between grinding and then bucking on him hard. He was practically yelling my name as his release neared, but I was not letting him come before me. I reached down and started rubbing my clit furiously, my orgasm rapidly approaching. With one last rub I was soaring as I grabbed the sheet beside my knees so hard I heard a ripping sound. Wave after wave of euphoria flowed through me and as I was coming down, I resumed moving at double the pace knowing Edward wouldn't be far behind me.

Only moments later he came with a roar, his cock pulsing violently inside me. I collapsed next to him, breathless and feeling dizzy from such a powerful climax and the amount of venom I'd been swallowing.

"Fuck..." was all he said.

We lay for a few minutes, as I let his heart rate return to normal. I could see him getting sleepy, his eyes were drooping.

"Don't go to sleep yet, I'm not done with you"

He looked over at me with a lazy smile then rolled over and kissed me, one hand going to my breast, the other hand slowly moving down towards my pussy. I shook my head,

"Uh uh. This time you're going to fuck me from behind."

He smiled a wicked grin as I got up on all fours and turned to look back at him. He moved behind me and rubbed his hand up and down my soaking slit.

"Mmm" he hummed, "Isabella, you are one in a million."

He pushed into me slowly as he gripped my hips. His cock hit all the right places from this angle making my eyes roll back in my head.

"Harder!" I demanded and he thrust into me with more force, grunting with the effort. Speeding up, he grabbed my hair and wrapped it around his fist then yanked making me gasp with pleasure as I arched my back and sat up on my knees, using the headboard for balance. His cock slammed into me, rubbing my G-spot perfectly. I could feel my legs beginning to shake as my orgasm approached.

Venom was practically dripping down my chin, and I was so desperate to taste his blood. I stopped him and turned around; he smirked as I pushed him to lie down and straddled him again. This time I let him roll us over so that he was on top. He pushed back into me with a drawn out "fuck" and resumed pumping hard. I spread open mouthed kisses up his neck, sucking and tasting the salty tang of his skin. As we both neared our climax, I bared my teeth and bit down hard where his neck met his shoulder. His hot blood flooded my mouth as he fucked me, causing my vision to blur and my ears to ring as I came harder than I've ever come before.

Edward's thrusting became erratic as he moaned from the pain of my bite, but the depth of his thrusts never wavered, if anything they became deeper. He was whimpering with every movement and with a few more pumps he came with a loud yell, collapsing onto me with all his weight.

"What the fuck was that" he said as he caught his breath. I lapped and sucked at the wound then sealed it with my venom. I licked my lips, his blood tasted like no other. All those years of waiting was definitely worth it. Perhaps now that I had experienced him my obsession it would fade and I would move on.

"I have wanted to do that for years." I confessed, partly meaning the bite, but mostly meaning the fucking.

He rolled off and looked at me; I could tell he was more intrigued, than scared at my confession.

"You're different" he said. "There's something about you…" He examined my face; trying to place what it was but his eyes were drifting shut.

I smiled and kissed his lips not bothering to give him an explanation.

I slipped out of bed, found my clothes and made my way to the bathroom to clean up and redress.

I left Edward sated and exhausted and ventured out to hunt. I needed to clear my head and quench the thirst he had awoken in me. I returned to a rural area and hunted on the local wildlife. I had to get the taste of human blood out of my mouth.

Now that I had fucked him and tasted his blood I thought that my fixation would be over and I could return to the life of a nomad. I had followed the same human for so long that I had lost touch with my roots. I had never spent so long on an obsession before.

But that was not the case.

I sought Edward out more than once the following week alone. Our passion didn't lessen with each of our trysts, if anything it increased. I would let him take me in different ways and taste him each time. I felt a little bad for exhausting him those nights, but not bad enough to stop. I knew it was affecting his work.

After a couple of months it had become a regular occurrence for me to climb into Edward's window in the dark of night and not leave until late the next day. Sometimes he would beg me to stay and we wouldn't leave his bedroom for days. He seemed to enjoy my company almost as much as the sex and I got the impression he was almost as fascinated with me as I was with him.

After an exceptionally aggressive evening, I ventured out to hunt and had just returned to Edward's apartment. It had become a custom for me to go back and wait for him to wake up.

This time things were different.

I perched on the bed next to him. He opened his eyes and looked directly at me, his irises now the bright crimson of a newborn.

"Finally" he said as he grabbed me and pulled me to him and kissed me passionately.

He was mine. And now I was his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Nat xx


End file.
